Reactions
by history-writer86
Summary: It was their first performance together, and the New Directions were there to experience with Kurt. But who actually knew about Kurt and Blaine before the performance?


**A/N: So, another story that occurred to me is the New Directions reaction to Kurt and Blaine's duet at Regionals. So, enjoy! **

_**It was their first performance together, and the New Directions were there to experience with Kurt. But who actually knew about Kurt and Blaine before the performance? **_

_How could I own Glee on this page? Honestly. _

**Reactions **

"Kurt!" A mirade of voices of call out from the front doors of the lobby. Kurt pulls away from his conversation with his new boyfriend, Blaine, to see the entire New Directions filing into the lobby, practically running towards him.

"Go," Blaine smiles, but not before squeezing Kurt's hand as he leaves. Kurt beams widely as he goes over to talk his old teammates.

"He -," Kurt starts to say but he's cut off by numerous hugs, from Rachel and Mercedes to Finn, Quinn and Tina, "It's nice to see you guys, too. It's only been a couple of weeks, goodness. And why aren't you in costume yet?"

"Kurt," Mr. Schue comes up from behind the closely knitted group, which parts as Mr. Schue steps forward to give Kurt a hug. Kurt can't help but smile, but he suddenly feels like he's being watched. He turns around and sees Blaine studying him carefully. When Kurt makes eye contact with Blaine, both of their faces completely light up. It's so hard to believe that they've only been together for a few days...

"We gotta get going, everyone, and I know that the Warblers probably want Kurt back," Mr. Schue breaks Kurt's reverie. After a couple more hugs and a few break a legs, the group disbands, leaving Mercedes and Rachel.

"Well?" The duo stage whispher.

"What?" Kurt plays dumb. The first people to find out about Blaine were Rachel and Mercedes, who squealed for _hours_, just as he hoped they would. He tried his best to not, but he couldn't resist. When Kurt told Blaine this, he just smiled broadly and kissed Kurt again.

"Where is _he_?"

"Why aren't you over there with him?"

"Have you gone on a date yet?"

"Isn't he a good kisser?"

"Does your family know?"

"Why couldn't you both be at McKinley?"

"Do you love him?"

"Whoa, whoa, girls, really. I thought we went over all these questions two days ago. And of course my family knows. It's Blaine's family that's an issue. But – hey, Mr. Schue's right. We need to get ready for the show."

Rachel and Mercedes envelope Kurt into one last hug, and a break a leg before running off, giggling. Kurt rolls his eyes, beaming. Pivoting around, Kurt almost falls over when he realizes why his friends were giggling. Blaine is standing right behind Kurt, smiling happily.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Kurt says, taking Blaine's hand as they head backstage.

"Dude, where was that Blaine guy?" Puckerman asks Rachel and Mercedes when they sit down.

"…with the Warblers," Rachel responds.

"I liked that guy. Why didn't he come over?"

"Probably to give Kurt some time to say hi to everyone," Mercedes says.

"Huh. Wow, Zizies, and you thought I was a kiss up! This group is awful," Puck whispers throughout the Aural Intensity's performance. It's only when the Warblers get on stage that Puck poses the most important question of the night, during Kurt and Blaine's duet.

"Are they finally together?"

Mercedes and Rachel look at each other guiltily. It hadn't even occurred to them to tell the rest of the club about Kurt and Blaine. It seemed so obvious that it would happen…it was a matter of when. Kurt texted Rachel and Mercedes, and other members of the group, daily about Blaine. Even whenever Finn talked to Kurt, all that came up was Blaine. Now, the rest of the club watched the romance of Kurt and Blaine unfold on stage, for the first time.

"When did that happen?" Quinn asks breathlessly as they prep for their performance. She stares down Mercedes, who finally caves.

"A couple days ago…,"

"Damn, it's about time," Tina curses quietly behind the duo, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We were too excited about it. I'm surprised Kurt didn't tell everyone."

"He didn't even tell me," Finn adds, "but then again, he's been staying late at Dalton for the past few days…"

"Man, do you think -?" Puck says suggestively, causing Lauren to whack him on the arm aggressively.

"This is just so awesome!" Quinn gushes, and everyone nods and begins to speak at once, while Finn slips away to talk to Rachel before the curtain rises on their performance.

* * *

"Dude!" Puck is right behind the Warblers, getting twenty heads turning to look at him, "Kurt, get over here."

"Yes?" Kurt's eyes are a little red, making Puck think that the damn Warbler already broke Kurt's…but then Puck remembers the competition and who actually won this time.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us about Blaine?" Kurt looks blankly at Puck, "This is so amazing for you, man. It's what we've been waiting for and we wanted to share it with you."

"Seriously? I mean – wow. This has been some week. Thanks Puckerman," Kurt smiles happily at Puck, just as the rest of the club is rushing into the lobby.

"There you are! Blaine, get over here," Finn shouts, "And you, Kurt, I can't believe you didn't tell me! This is so awesome, you guys."

"Are you serious? Kurt, why did you leave McKinley again?" Blaine is at Kurt's side, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Well, I could still be chasing my step-brother instead of being with someone who's actually gay…"

**A/N: It's a weak ending, I know. This story was screaming at me until I started writing "The Judgment of Prom"...now that's a story that won't let go. Go check that out after you review this story! **


End file.
